In response to the NICHD RFA-HD-10-008, the Division of Maternal Fetal Medicine at Stanford University submits this application to participate in the ongoing Maternal Fetal Medicine Units Network. This application represents collaboration between two institutions: Stanford University and Santa Clara Valley Medical Center (SCVMC). The MFM Division at Stanford has a long history of performing prospective clinical trials, many accomplished with SCVMC under the umbrella of the Stanford-Santa Clara Valley Research Collaboration. The MFM Division at Stanford resides in Lucile Packard Children's Hospital (LPCH), and the Divisions of Maternal-Fetal Medicine and Neonatal and Developmental Medicine have a long history of close collaboration, as well. In 1997, this relationship culminated in the establishment of The Charles B. and Ann L. Johnson Center for Pregnancy and Newborn Services, a fully integrated clinical service line for perinatal services as well as neonatalogy and developmental medicine. Stanford has been a member of the Neonatal Research Network (NRN) since 1991, and our joint participation in these Networks would be of tremendous benefit to the execution of clinical protocols. Stanford University is world-renowned for creative research endeavors, and would contribute unique strengths in imaging, genetics, placental function and analysis, genomics and proteomics, pharmacogenomics, infectious disease, and simulation to expand the productivity and diversity of projects available to the MFMU Network. In summary, we bring to the MFMU a large, uniquely diverse patient population, a productive and proven research team, and access to the exceptional programs and expertise available at Stanford University.